The invention relates to a device for evaporation of a liquid solution based on solvent and compounds or solutes inside an enclosure containing:                evaporation zones at different temperatures which correspond to the respective evaporation temperatures of the n constituents of the solution,        and means for separating the vapors of the solvent and of the compounds.        